


The waiting of the bees

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Missing
Genre: Bees, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Retirementlock, cross over (sort of)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il Secret Santa 2014 del TCaTH, su prompt di Macaron.<br/>Retirement!lock. E' il loro primo inverno nel Sussex e Sherlock prepara l'alveare per le sue api. Le api per sopravvivere al freddo hanno bisogno di sciroppo e zucchero perchè questo da loro l'illusione che il mondo all'esterno dell'alveare sia caldo, sia lo stesso, che fuori ci sia ancora l'estate. E questa convinzione che fuori tutto sia uguale (ad aspettarle?) le spinge a resistere all'inverno. Nasce una conversazione su quello che ha permesso a Sherlock si resistere negli anni d'assenza dopo la caduta (possono stare già insieme quando inizia la storia o mettersi insieme nel durante).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waiting of the bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



Sherlock rischiò per la terza volta di darsi una martellata sul pollice mentre inchiodava perpendicolarmente due tavole di legno tra loro e ringhiò con ferocia contro l’attrezzo.

John sospirò, abbassò il quotidiano che stava leggendo e si sfilò gli occhiali da lettura, agitandoli nella sua direzione.

“Sai, se tu ti decidessi ad usare un paio di questi, stasera potresti venire a letto con tutte e dieci le dita sane.”

Per tutta risposta ricevette un ringhio ancor più infastidito.

“Certo, certo - proseguì John - sia mai che Sherlock Holmes segua i consigli dell’oculista.”

“Li seguo come tu segui il consiglio del farmacista di applicare ogni sera la pomata d’arnica per i reumatismi alla spalla.” ritorse il marito con piglio infantile.

“Touché.”

Poi, siccome non aveva voglia di avere a che fare con un bambino troppo cresciuto con le dita peste e doloranti, piegò il giornale, che tanto ne aveva già avuto abbastanza di cattive notizie sull’andamento della Borsa o sulla ennesima crisi diplomatica, si alzò e andò a dargli una mano, tenendo ferme le tavole mentre l’altro le inchiodava. Erano di larice di altissima qualità, costate un piccolo patrimonio e sarebbero servite per proteggere le arnie di Sherlock dai rigori dell’inverno inglese.

Quando, otto mesi prima, si erano trasferiti nel loro nuovo cottage era primavera e il clima era gradevolmente temperato dalla vicinanza con il mare, ma ormai la cattiva stagione era alle porte ed il freddo già mordeva le ossa e provocava bisticci quotidiani col marito che si ostinava a spalancare le finestre al mattino per favorire il ricambio d'aria.

In verità Sherlock si era appassionato alle api già da qualche tempo, man mano che si distaccava sempre più dal lavoro di consulente investigativo: gli anni iniziavano a farsi sentire per entrambi e suo marito aveva accettato la cosa con una ragionevolezza che lo aveva sorpreso, salvo poi capire che aveva semplicemente sostituito una ossessione (quella per delitti e criminali) con un’altra (la struttura sociale delle api). D’altronde non sarebbe stato da lui dedicarsi a qualcosa con moderazione, fosse anche un innocuo passatempo, ricordò a se stesso con un sorriso.

Tuttavia a Londra era impensabile tenere delle arnie, tra inquinamento, regolamenti comunali, scarsità di verde e sovrabbondanza di uccelli insettivori, mentre l’essersi trasferiti nel Sussex aveva dato a Sherlock la possibilità di occuparsi a tempo pieno del suo hobby, al quale si dedicava con molto entusiasmo. Così, pochi giorni dopo il trasloco, erano arrivate anche le api.

Tutti, dai vicini di casa, ai contadini, agli altri apicoltori della zona, ai semplici passanti avevano detto loro di non farsi troppe illusioni, che ci volevano anni per acquisire la necessaria esperienza nell’allevamento di quegli insetti e che, con molta probabilità, il primo anno sarebbero morti tutti e anche l'anno dopo. Ovvio, la gente non si risparmiava mai, quando doveva dare opinioni non richieste.

John sospettava che in paese avessero organizzato una scommessa relativa alla riuscita o meno del loro allevamento (in fondo non dissimile da quella che si svolse tanti anni prima a Scotland Yard, su quando loro due si sarebbero messi finalmente insieme) e che per tutti la probabilità di successo fosse vicina allo zero.

Evidentemente quelle persone non avevano mai conosciuto uno Sherlock Holmes in vita loro: le api avevano sciamato attorno alla regina, attratte dai suoi feromoni, quell’estate avevano dato tre vasetti di squisito miele millefiori e di rododendro, e tutti in paese erano rimasti di stucco.

Tutti tranne John, ovviamente: lui aveva avuto il privilegio di essere stato testimone per tutta la vita di quanto Sherlock fosse straordinariamente caparbio, quando si metteva in mente che doveva riuscire in qualcosa.

Qualunque cosa, per quanto difficile fosse, anche tornare tra i vivi dopo un finto suicidio.

John si accigliò: come mai gli veniva in mente proprio adesso? Erano anni che non ci pensava più, da quando finalmente le loro vite avevano preso la direzione giusta.

Poi venne distratto dal marito, che si avvicinava a lui borbottando tra sé, appoggiava la livella ad una delle tavole e limava via alcuni millimetri di legno, rei di essere fuori squadra.

“Com’è che per le api hai questa cura maniacale, mentre quando si tratta di te lasci i vestiti sparsi ovunque per casa e non ti cambi se non quando ti minaccio di spogliarti di persona?” scherzò.

“Forse perché mi piace essere spogliato da te.” Sherlock ridacchiò appena, sollevò la testa e lo baciò vicino al naso.

“Ruffiano - borbottò John con affetto, scompigliandogli i crespi capelli argentati - però davvero, a volte dai l’impressione di essere stato cresciuto dai lupi.”

“No, questo no, ma a diciotto anni ho vissuto per due mesi in una comune.”

John sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Non me l’hai mai detto.”

“Era solo un esperimento sociologico, e comunque decisi che la promiscuità non faceva per me."

"Immagino."

Tuttavia era incredibile che dopo tanti anni ci fossero ancora episodi che non conosceva di lui.

"Più tardi posso raccontarti come fu - disse Sherlock intercettando il suo sguardo - sempre se ti interessa sapere di gente che scava una buca nel cortile di una casa senza acqua corrente per fare i bisogni."

"Oh dio... sai, credo di poterne fare a meno. - rise John, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano a scacciare l’immagine - Dimmi, hai bisogno di una mano con questa roba?" chiese, guardando la quantità di materiale che Sherlock doveva portare alle arnie.

"Sì, prendi alcune tavole, ma attento a non farle cadere."

"Con quello che sono costate? Fossi matto. Perché non hai dato retta al falegname quando ti ha suggerito di prendere quelle in compensato, che costavano un terzo di queste?"

"Perché gradirei che le mie api superassero l'inverno. Quell'uomo ha trucioli di legno al posto dei neuroni: non userò per le arnie del legno riciclato di infima qualità proveniente dall'Est Europa, con il rischio che sia anche radioattivo."

John seguì il marito lungo il sentierino che portava alle arnie senza dire una parola, ma col sorriso sulle labbra: sentirlo parlare delle api era interessante quanto ascoltare la soluzione di un delitto intricato. Sentirlo parlare mentre inveiva con malcelata soddisfazione contro qualcuno lo era ancora di più.

La gente aveva sempre pensato che lui fosse al suo fianco per temperare il suo carattere, per tirargli le orecchie davanti alle sue uscite rudi e maleducate, ma non era sempre così: lo faceva solo quando Sherlock oltrepassava di molto il limite, perché segretamente John si divertiva un mondo ad ascoltare gli elaborati insulti di Sherlock. A volte sospettava che il marito li inventasse appositamente per lui, per vederlo ridere sotto i baffi.

"Compensato, figuriamoci - Sherlock proseguì imperterrito nella sua filippica - non è il legno adatto: ne ho studiati più di venti tipi, dalla betulla al tek, e ho concluso che quello di larice è il migliore: quello di abete è leggermente più resinoso e offre maggior isolamento termico, però quello di larice resiste meglio alle intemperie. Un giorno potrei scrivere un trattato sull'uso delle scandole in larice nelle malghe dei villaggi dell'arco alpino. Tu che ne dici?”

“Che potrebbe essere interessante tanto quanto un trattato su 243 tipi di cenere - John rise, quando il marito girò la testa per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia - ma io lo leggerei volentieri.”

Sherlock riprese a camminare, nascondendo un sorriso compiaciuto. “Questo lo so benissimo, sei sempre il mio fan numero uno.”

“Presuntuoso. Muoviti, che fa freddo e voglio rientrare in casa.” John lo colpì scherzosamente su un braccio con una delle tavole di legno.

 

Gli insetti erano già intontiti dal freddo, richiesero poca fumigazione per mantenerli tranquilli, e Sherlock non dovette nemmeno indossare l’apposita tuta protettiva mentre copriva alcune pareti delle arnie, più sottili e non adatte alla stagione, con quelle in larice. Sollevò tutti i pannelli interni, sui quali le api si muovevano lente e svogliate, controllando che vi fosse appiccicato abbastanza miele e, soddisfatto, li riposizionò, il tutto con una cura e un’attenzione che fecero sorridere John di cuore.

Un altro apicoltore (che Sherlock, nel privato del loro cottage aveva ribattezzato _“Il nipote poco sveglio di Anderson”_ ) gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto ricavare un’altra tornata di vasetti di miele prima dell’inverno, ma lui si era fermamente opposto, affermando che quell’ultima produzione era la scorta di cibo invernale per le api e che privarle di esso era un atto stupido e crudele, che metteva a rischio la sopravvivenza dell’intera colonia.

“Questa è senza dubbio la fase più delicata dell’allevamento: occorre proteggere l’alveare dai rigori dell’inverno, ma senza riscaldarlo troppo, altrimenti le api andrebbero in confusione, non formerebbero il glomere e continuerebbero a volare fuori. E, siccome in questa stagione non ci sono fiori, dobbiamo portar loro un surrogato: questo.”

Da una busta di plastica sfilò una bottiglia piena di liquido chiaro e alcune basse vaschette di plastica, che andò a posizionare in cima alle arnie, appena sotto al coperchio che le chiudeva.

“Che cos’è?” chiese John.

La mattina aveva notato Sherlock armeggiare in cucina con pentole, cucchiai e un termometro, ma aveva preferito non chiedere cosa stesse combinando: di solito non la prendeva troppo bene quando scopriva che il marito aveva eviscerato moffette sul tagliere che poi lui usava per affettare le verdure, perciò aveva da tempo adottato la regola del “occhio non vede, cuore non duole”, ed interveniva con polso fermo solo quando i suoi esperimenti generavano fumi tossici o lasciavano una scia di interiora tra la cucina e il bagno.

Sherlock intinse un dito nel liquido e glielo avvicinò alle labbra.

“Assaggia.”

“Ogni scusa è buona per mettermi qualcosa in bocca, vero?” scherzò John, leccandogli il dito.

“Come se avessi bisogno di una scusa.”

“Acqua e zucchero?” azzardò John schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Per la precisione sciroppo di glucosio: ho fatto bollire acqua e zucchero grezzo di canna e poi ho aggiunto mezzo limone, un modo da scindere il saccarosio in fruttosio e glucosio, che è infinitamente più digeribile per le api. Il miele che ho lasciato loro non basterà fino alla primavera e con il tempo cristallizzerà, risultando più difficile da mangiare, perciò hanno bisogno di un ulteriore sostegno.”

Riempì la prima vaschetta di sciroppo, osservò gli insetti avvicinarsi per bere e, dato che sembravano gradire la composizione dello sciroppo, richiuse il coperchio dell’arnia e si spostò alla successiva per ripetere l’operazione.

“Ho capito: dal momento che le api non vanno in letargo come altri insetti, hanno bisogno di nutrimento anche in inverno, e tu dai loro da mangiare.” Vivendo con lui, aveva imparato anch’egli qualche nozione rudimentale di apicoltura.

“In realtà faccio più di questo.”

“Davvero?”

Sherlock raccolse sul dito un’operaia che si era avventurata fuori dall’alveare e passeggiava sulla staccionata del loro giardino; l’insetto non lo punse, ma si lasciò trasportare docilmente all’interno della casetta di legno.

“Le api sono insetti evoluti e intelligenti, ma anche molto fragili e la loro vita è tutta basata su un delicato equilibrio.”

“Andrà bene - lo rincuorò John - studi questi insetti da anni e ne sai più tu di molti altri apicoltori, sono sicuro che supereranno indenni l’inverno.”

“In questo caso non è tanto una questione di studio e di scienza.”

John si appoggiò alla staccionata a braccia conserte, occhieggiando il compagno.

“Ora non venirmi a dire che è una questione di cuore, o dovrò pensare che ti è venuto un febbrone da cavallo e stai delirando.”

“In realtà è qualcosa di simile.”

“Cioè?”

“Anche per le api della generazione invernale, che vivono qualche mese in più delle altre, riesci a immaginare quanto appaia interminabile un intero inverno? Tre mesi: per alcune è più della metà della loro esistenza.”

“La loro percezione del tempo è diversa dalla nostra.” osservò John ad alta voce: su questo l’ex dottore non aveva mai riflettuto, ma ora la vita delle api in inverno gli sembrò incredibilmente dura.

Sherlock annuì. “Esattamente. E per riuscire a superare un così lungo inverno devono avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.”

“Lo... lo sciroppo di glucosio?” domandò John con esitazione, ma già aveva l’impressione che la sua risposta fosse sbagliata.

“Non proprio. Hanno bisogno di una illusione, l’illusione che il mondo esterno non è cambiato, che i prati sono ricoperti di fiori ed è ancora estate. Bisogna cercare di racchiudere le sensazioni dell’estate nel piccolo mondo dell’alveare e l'acqua zuccherata per loro rappresenta la speranza che le traghetterà attraverso i pericoli mortali dell’inverno verso la rinascita. Senza di essa penserebbero che non vale la pena trascorrere metà della loro vita al gelo, senza qualcosa di bello ad attenderle là fuori, e si lascerebbero morire.”

“Speranza…” ripeté John e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di immaginare se stesso come un’ape. Sherlock aveva ragione: senza la convinzione che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che il sole sarebbe tornato a riscaldare la terra e far germogliare la vita, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile trovare la forza di superare le avversità.

L’ex consulente investigativo finì di preparare le arnie e restò a guardare le ultime api che, svanito il fumo, rientravano nelle loro casette, per non uscirne più fino alla primavera successiva.

“In questo mi assomigliano.” mormorò assorto.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Sherlock non rispose subito e andò a versare il residuo dello sciroppo su un gruppetto di crocus viola che ancora si ostinavano a resistere all’autunno inoltrato, tanto che John penso sarebbe stato uno dei tanti loro dialoghi rimasti in sospeso: capitava spesso che la mente del compagno decidesse che l'argomento non era più interessante e trovasse altro su cui concentrarsi.

Però, invece di rientrare subito in casa, Sherlock si sedette su un sasso e non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi, così John si sfregò le mani intirizzite dal freddo e poi si sedette accanto a lui, spalla a spalla, nella speranza di riscaldarsi un poco.

"C'è stato un periodo della mia vita in cui ho vissuto solo di speranza." disse dopo un po'.

"Parli di quando eri via?" Evidentemente era destino che quel giorno tornassero a parlarne; personalmente non amava molto rivangare quel periodo della sua vita e ricordare un monolocale vuoto e silenzioso e qualche bicchiere di whisky di troppo, e quindi anche Sherlock accennava raramente al discorso, ma oggi sembrava in vena di farlo.

“Sì.”

John strinse le labbra e fissò lo sguardo sulle arnie, ma dopo un po’ scosse la testa.

“Dimmi pure che sono lento, ma non riesco a cogliere il nesso.”

“Lo sai che non ho mai incoraggiato la gente ad avvicinarsi a me. Prima di conoscerti ho sempre vissuto da solo e mi andava bene così: era la mia condizione naturale e non ho mai sofferto, è stato solo dopo che ho lasciato Baker Street che ho capito per davvero cosa fosse la solitudine. Non mi aspettavo di provare una tale nostalgia di casa… e di te, ovviamente. Non ero preparato ad affrontare quei sentimenti.”

John scalciò una pietruzza che rotolò per un paio di metri, fermandosi contro un arbusto. “Quando mi raccontasti dei tuoi viaggi all’estero sembravano molto avventurosi, pensavo che in fondo ti fossi divertito a giocare all’agente segreto.”

“E’ vero solo in parte: non avevo sempre il tempo di sedermi e farmi prendere dalla malinconia, ma a volte capitava. Sai, sono stato seriamente sul punto di scriverti o di telefonarti, due o tre volte. Magari solo per sentire la tua voce, senza dire nulla.”

L’ex dottore si accigliò: la nostalgia doveva essere stata davvero tanta, per fargli prendere in considerazione un’idea così rischiosa, che poteva mandare all’aria una operazione molto complessa.

“Avrei voluto che l’avessi fatto.”

“Anch’io, ma non era possibile.”

“Lo so. - John sospirò pesantemente - Quindi alla fine ti sei abituato?”

Sherlock scosse la testa e mandò un sassolino a far compagnia a quello calciato dal marito.

“No, no davvero. Anzi: più passava il tempo, più il sentimento si faceva forte: volevo solo tornare a casa.”

John si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. “E allora cosa ti ha aiutato a resistere per due anni?”

Il sorriso che Sherlock gli rivolse era dolce, così diverso dai suoi soliti sorrisetti ironici e così bello che John ne restò incantato. “Avevo con me il mio personale sciroppo di glucosio, la mia speranza.”

“Quale?”

“Tu e i nostri cinquecentocinquasette giorni di convivenza a Baker Street.”

_“Tu, sei sempre stato tu, John Watson.”_

Antiche parole tornarono alla mente di John, parole che già una volta lo avevano commosso fin quasi alle lacrime e che adesso assumevano un significato ancora più profondo.”

“Io… io non-” balbettò, quasi subito interrotto da Sherlock.

“Anche mentre ero a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, a Shigatse o a Bogotà, il pensiero che tu fossi a Londra, sano e salvo, e che, una volta conclusa quella missione, avremmo ripreso le nostre vite esattamente da dove le avevamo lasciate, riusciva immediatamente a scacciare la malinconia. Forse sul tetto del Barts pensai che il mio obiettivo fosse smantellare la rete criminale di Moriarty, ma quando partii mi resi conto che non era così: il mio vero obiettivo era poter tornare a casa, alla mia vita.”

“Alla tua estate.” mormorò John.

“Già. Attraversare di nascosto il confine tra Russia e Kazakistan era divertente..."

John sbuffò quasi divertito per la scelta di parole del compagno.

“... ma da solo non sarebbe mai bastato a darmi la forza per sopravvivere all'inverno. - Sherlock fissò un punto lontano oltre le colline - Avevo bisogno di un ricordo più dolce, ma anche potente, in grado di annullare la malinconia e spingermi a continuare. Perciò ho proibito a me stesso di prendere in considerazione altre eventualità, come quella, del tutto logica, che tu andassi avanti con la tua vita. Scattai con la mente un’ultima istantanea del nostro soggiorno a Baker Street e di noi due, la sera prima del mio arresto, e quell’immagine è sempre rimasta fissa nel mio Mind Palace: io e te di nuovo contro il resto del mondo, come se nulla fosse cambiato. E’ stato il mio sciroppo di glucosio, la mia estate illusoria per i due anni successivi.”

“Però alla fine non è andata così - osservò John, il vento freddo delle colline che si insinuava sotto al suo maglione e lo faceva rabbrividire - quando sei tornato il tuo mondo non era rimasto uguale, io non ero più a Baker Street ed ero fidanzato con Mary. Era inverno.” La sua voce si caricò di tristezza all’improvvisa realizzazione, ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

“Non è questo il punto. Oh, lo so bene che tu eri andato avanti con la tua vita: fu una delle prime cose che Mycroft mi fece notare con la sua solita sottile crudeltà, quando tornai a Londra. E sai quale fu la mia risposta?”

John scosse silenziosamente la testa.

“Quale vita? Io non c’ero.”

Questo strappò una breve risata al marito.

“Tipico di te, però, davvero, ancora non afferro il punto.”

“Il punto è che per due anni vissi nella convinzione che nulla era mutato nel frattempo, che avrei riavuto tutto e subito, perché era ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Il punto è crederci, ed anche per le api è la stessa cosa: fuori dall’alveare è comunque inverno, c’è un mondo gelido senza verde e senza fiori, il legno caldo e lo sciroppo creano solo un’illusione, ma è credendo in questa illusione che esse si aggrappano alla vita, continuano a nutrirsi di acqua e zucchero e si prendono cura delle larve e della regina. Per me è stato lo stesso: non era una certezza, ma solo una speranza, eppure credetti in essa con tutte le mie forze: in Madagascar, in Serbia, in ogni luogo e ogni volta che mi sentivo troppo stanco, finivo in un vicolo cieco o nelle mani di un nemico, era il pensiero di te, seduto nel nostro salotto ad aggiornare il blog, che mi permetteva di resistere, di andare avanti, di rialzarmi anche quando ero stanco morto. Ecco perché penso di assomigliare un po' alle api in inverno.”

John gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo attirò a sé con forza, lo baciò di slancio e poi appoggiò il viso contro il suo collo, sentendolo gelato. Restò un attimo così, con gli occhi chiusi e poi, quando fu certo che la sua voce non sarebbe stata un patetico tremolio, parlò di nuovo. Non sapeva cosa dire dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole e qualunque cosa gli sembrava profondamente inadeguata, quindi lo prese un po’ rudemente per un braccio e lo fece alzare, borbottando un rozzo “Dai, rientriamo, che questo freddo non fa bene a nessuno dei due.”

Sherlock si lasciò spingere docilmente fin dentro al cottage, ma non appena John si fu sfilato il giaccone, lo abbracciò da dietro e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Ehi, John?”

“Mmh?”

“Questa sera mi cucini la trota ripiena alla griglia?”

“Ancora? Ma non ti stufi mai?”

“Non quando la cucini tu.”

Posò le mani su quelle di Sherlock appoggiate al suo stomaco.

“Era tutta una manovra per farti cucinare il tuo piatto preferito?”

“Non lo so, ha funzionato?”

“Ti ho mai negato qualcosa?”

“Settimana scorsa mi hai proibito di fare quell’esperimento con l’acqua ossigenata e l’acido muriatico...”

“Fa' si-len-zio!” sillabò il marito, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia, poi andò a preparare la cena.

 

Tuttavia quella notte John continuava a rigirarsi inquieto nel letto, gli echi della loro conversazione pomeridiana che non si decidevano ad abbandonarlo.

Non aveva mai pensato di doversi scusare o giustificare con Sherlock per le decisioni che aveva preso quando lo credeva morto ed essere andato avanti con la sua vita (anche se poi aveva avuto tempo e modo di pentirsi per la scelta della consorte... altro argomento che preferiva evitare), però dopo aver ascoltato il suo racconto nel pomeriggio e aver capito quanto fosse stato importante per lui durante quei due anni trascorsi lontani da casa, gli era rimasta addosso la sgradevole sensazione di aver in qualche modo tradito la speranza di Sherlock, non restando ad aspettarlo.

Razionalmente sapeva che era sciocco: suo marito non gli aveva mai detto nulla di simile e non era per questo che gli aveva fatto quel discorso, ma comunque non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Quando si voltò per l’ennesima volta sulla schiena, Sherlock ne approfittò per cercare la sua mano destra sotto le coperte e stringergliela.

“Se avessi saputo che la cosa ti avrebbe agitato fino a questo punto, non te ne avrei parlato.”

“Lasciami perdere, sono solo le paturnie di un vecchio sciocco.” sospirò.

“Mmh, non sono del tutto d’accordo. Sciocco forse sì - azzardò Sherlock, guadagnandosi un pizzicotto sul palmo della mano - ma ieri notte mi sei sembrato giovane a sufficienza.”

“E smettila!” esclamò John in tono fintamente esasperato: non era possibile che dopo tutti quegli anni insieme, Sherlock riuscisse ancora a farlo arrossire.

Il silenziò che seguì era più rilassato e John si stupì quando Sherlock parlò di nuovo: era convinto si fosse riaddormentato.

“Al di sopra del sessantesimo parallelo le stagioni e l’alternanza di luce e buio mutano radicalmente rispetto a come le conosciamo qui: nel nord del Canada e nei Paesi scandinavi primavera e autunno coprono uno spazio di tempo insignificante, più che altro hanno sei mesi di inverno senza luce e poi sei mesi d’estate in cui il sole non tramonta mai.”

“Ci sei mai stato?” domandò John, facendo correre il pollice sul dorso della mano dell’altro.

“Sì: Uummannaq, Groenlandia, inizio del 2013.”

“Già dal nome, e non ti azzardare a chiedermi di ripeterlo, sembra un luogo inospitale.”

“Lo è.”

“E tu eri lì in pieno inverno. Perché?”

“Uno degli ultimi affiliati di Moriarty usava il porto locale per gestire il commercio illegale di pelli di foca di tutto il Paese. Restai lì circa tre mesi per individuarlo, mescolato con alcuni operai danesi di una impresa edile che stava ristrutturando il municipio.”

“E com’era la vita?”

“Strana, davvero strana.”

“Più strana che in un monastero tibetano?”

“Sì, mi muovevo in un perenne crepuscolo e solo verso mezzogiorno il sole faceva capolino sull’orizzonte, ma la sua luce era talmente debole che sembrava solo una delle tante stelle lontane. E la notte era davvero più buia che in altre parti del mondo.”

John si girò su un fianco, cercando di intuire il profilo del marito nel buio.

“Vivendo lì avevo come l’impressione che la notte e l’inverno fossero eterni: nei mesi più cupi era fin troppo facile pensare che il sole non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di sollevarsi di nuovo nel cielo, ma non è così: l’estate ritorna sempre e forse per premiare quei popoli della lunga attesa, dura altri sei mesi. - si girò anche lui sul fianco, verso John, e gli strinse forte la mano - Alla fine l’estate per me è tornata, perciò che ne dici se la smetti di agitarti e ti metti a dormire?”

"Posso provare." concesse John, portando le loro mani intrecciate sul cuore.

“Ottimo. - Sherlock gli augurò la buonanotte con un bacio - E ricorda, ora non ho più bisogno di alcuna illusione: tu sei qui, e sei la mia estate perenne."

**Author's Note:**

> Scandole: riquadri di legno di larice che servono come copertura dei tetti nelle baite nelle zone alpine, che offrono una maggior resistenza alle intemperie delle tegole in cotto.
> 
> Miele: sì, quando arriva l’autunno è consigliabile lasciare l’ultimo miele nell’alveare, o le api potrebbero morire.  
> Il pippone su come si fa lo sciroppo di glucosio dovrebbe essere corretto, altrimenti vuol dire che i siti di apicoltura raccontano balle.
> 
> Glomere: quando arriva l’inverno, gli insetti all’interno dell’alveare formano una palla compatta e si riscaldano a vicenda.
> 
> Api invernali: la vita media di un’ape è di 40 giorni, ma le ultime larve che la regina depone prima dell’inverno generano super api che vivono fino a 6 mesi, perché devono arrivare alla primavera.
> 
> Shigatse: è una città del Tibet.


End file.
